Beyond the Power of A Mages Mind
by King of Vaypouria
Summary: From the eyes of a Mage, watch the story unfold as a forgotten figure, long thought dead steps in to ensure that the true path is taken with the child of light... AU / Pre-PS.
1. The parallel universe: Gaia and Earth

Power beyond the Mages Minds

Chapter 1

The parallel universe: Gaia, Earth and Spira – Madain Sari, Hogwarts and Zanarkand.

King of Vaypouria

Category: FFIX/HP/FFX/X-2/FFVIII/IV/XII (Cross-over)

Disclaimer: FFIV,VIII,IX,X,X-2,XII are Properties of Hironubu Sakaguchi and Square-Enix.

Harry Potter is property of J.K Rowling. I have not nor have I ever owned the characters from the games or books, however all original characters that I have created for use in this story are mine. The Countries that you do not recognise not from any of the games etc are mine.

Please see the time line for corresponding dates for this fiction.

For Joshua Ravenclaw, the President of Magical Europe, Emperor of Gaia, and High Summoner of Gaia, Life was always busy, he was the Assistant Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chairman of the Magi Council in Stonehenge, and the Head of Several Royal Elite Families, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff-Garde, Moltera, Potter, Bygate and Slytherin, this in itself led to a lot of work, or rather _it had _led to a lot of work.

In the 1970's his cousin (well 20th Cousin 2 times removed), Tom Marvolo Riddle (A.K.A – Lord Voldemort) had started to prove to Magical Europe that Purebloods (those born of pure Wizarding heritage) were superior to those who were Half-Blood (those born of mixed parentage) and the Muggle-born students and residents of the Wizarding world (Muggle borns have no magical heritage, as their parents are muggles).

At this time, Joshua had all 4 of his grandchildren in some sort of education, James and Lenne in Hogwarts, while Julia and Jane attended Crystal Academy in Moltres, Gaia, as Julia and Jane were away from Voldemorts' uprisings, Joshua was not worried, but James and Lenne were at Hogwarts, Toms eventual target; Joshua as head of the Grand Magical Parliament could not allow the school his ancestors built be subjected to this, but as it stood, unless the Royal Families that he was head of were threatened he could not step in, he could not also bring his Royal Armed Imperial Forces in as it had nothing to do with the Moltresern Royal Family, unless either he, or his wife or son and grandchildren were attacked by Riddle.

In fact, Joshua was nearing what the Mages called the retirement age, the age of 100, the time where a Mage is nearing the end of their lifespan, at that age a Mage has just another 10-70 Years alive; it was a known fact that Witches and Wizards lived longer than ordinary Muggles, several decades longer, in fact the average age of a mage at death is 145. Joshua was currently under stress from several sides in his Government of Moltres – Voldemort being a big problem to the Mages and Summoners who were residents of Gaia and the Moltresern Royal Empire.

Joshua at this time was currently getting ready to return to Hogwarts after an enforced ten-year sabbatical back in Moltres, or rather banned from the Planet of Earth… Thanks to the meddling of Albus Dumbledore, A exiled Mage of the Orders of Centra, who was exiled 5 years before the Lunar Cry destroyed the Country of Centra, on the planet Joshua called Gaia-Armour, (A.N – Squaresoft never gave us a name for FFVIII's planet, so I made my own up.) a land of Machines, Para Magic and Sorcery, in short a big galactic mess.

Joshua would never forgive Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle or Peter Pettigrew, he only hoped that Sirius had raised Harry well, if not, well lets say that Sirius would be joining the souls entering the Spiran Farplane.

_12th May, 1991 Moltresern Royal Palace, Building 1 of 20, Royal Throne Room._

Joshua was waiting for the go-ahead from the Air Traffic control in the House of Docks for his Airship (The HES Extravagance) to Leave Vzen City's Airspace (Vzen City was his Country of Moltres' Capital City).

As he waited for the word from the Minister of Magic, Joshua reminisced about James and Lily, his grandchildren who had both been murdered by Riddle, on the 31st October 1981, the same night that Dumbledore put his plan into action – Seal the Wards around Ravenclaw Manor (Joshua's residence in England) and seal Diamond Hall (Scotland), thus preventing Joshua to leave the grounds of both properties, meaning that Joshua had to leave back to Gaia, thankfully he still had contact with the Secretaries of his Magi Parliament, however, they were under Dumbledore' employ and anything like 'Send Word to Lord Falcon, or Lord Arkwright-Trema to ask them to get Harry and send him to Moltres or one of the Allied Countries to Moltres', and Dumbledore would find out and contact him and say that Harry leaving where he was – He didn't say where Harry was – was not safe, and it was in Harry's best interests to remain where he was.

As Joshua was lost in his thoughts, General Everard Stephens, the Head of the Moltresern Empires Territorial Guard and Territorial Conquest Guard, entered the Royal Throne room with the message from the Royal Gate-Keeper in the Opal's Gate, the Mountain Airship Gate in the Lifa Mountains on Gaia.

"Your Majesty, the Extravagance now has clearance to Leave Moltresern Airspace, the 3rd Moltresern Air Division will escort Your Majesty's Airship to the Parliament Building at Stonehenge, from their the Fleet must return to the Pavilion Airbase in Rozzaria, Ivalice."

"I thank you, General Stephens; I shall depart as soon, as I am prepared to do so."

"Yes Your Majesty, will my Wife General Madeline be going to Guard Your Majesty?" Queried Everard, "As I would also like to give Headmaster Dumbledore the business end of my sword…"

"Ha-Ha" Joshua laughed "Now, now, it is not the time for that, we must focus on making sure Harry was raised properly by whoever he was raised by, though I hope that Sirius or Remus undertook the task."

"Very Well, Sir, have a safe and pleasant journey Your Majesty, and God Speed!"

Everard Saluted and Left the room, leaving Joshua to put his Bronze travelling robe on and prepare to leave for the Indoor Airship dock of the Moltresern Royal Palace.

_Moltresern House of the Docks, Building 2 of 20, Moltresern Royal Palace Grounds. _

The Commander of the Moltresern Royal Flagships crew was organising them in the Launch bay of the Docks, preparing and de-briefing them about the Emperors Trip to England, and the fact that they will not be back for several days in their case, and several years in His Majesty's case.

"Greetings Commander," Started Supreme General Edwards, the Chief of Palace Staff, "I trust everything is prepared for the flight?"

"Certainly General, the ship is fully armed, the crew is all ready, and the on-board soldiers are ready to take down any aircraft which threatens our own!" Commander Real answered, "Though between you and me Adam, any Country that tries to attack the flagship is stupid he-he"

"Be that as it may Bertie, we CANNOT compromise the Emperors safety in anyway!" Adam Edwards answered.

Joshua arrives in the Dock, and both Generals saluted him, and they board the Extravagance, ready for their fight to Ravenclaw Manor in Wiltshire, England; via the portal on Vile Island, Gaia.

Joshua only prayed that nothing had happened to Harry in his absence

_End of Chapter_

What do you all think? Is it an improvement on my other stories or is it worse?

Please Review

King of Vaypouria


	2. Time Line Not a proper chapter

Time Line- Power beyond the Mages Mind.

_To be uploaded first_

1907 – Joshua Born

1918 – Starts Hogwarts- Sorted into Ravenclaw House

1921 – Dark Lord Garland attacks Ravenclaw Family, Joshua's Grandparents, Uncle and Aunt Killed, Joshua as next eldest Male becomes Head of House Ravenclaw, Joshua's Father is a descendent of Hufflepuff, so Joshua kept his Mothers name, Ravenclaw.

1922 – Became Soul Bonded to Kirsty Gryffindor-Potter from Gryffindor House

1922 – Ordinary Wizarding Levels-

AlchemyO

Ancient Runes:O +

Arch Magery:O +

Arthimancy: O +

Astronomy: O

Black Magic:O +

Charms:O +

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Divination:O +

Enchantments:O +

History of Magic:O

Legillimency:O

Light Arts:O

Occlumency:O

Poisons/Antidotes:O +

Potions:O +

Red Magic:O +

Soundless Magic:O +

Summoning Magic:O +

Transfiguration:O +

Wandless Magic:O +

White Magic:O +

1925: Aged 17, National Examinations for Wizarding Tests

AlchemyO

Ancient Runes:O +

Arch Magery:O +

Arthimancy: O +

Charms:O +

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Divination:O +

Enchantments:O +

Poisons/Antidotes:O +

Potions:O +

Transfiguration:O +

1926 – July 6th – Andrew Godric Zachary Gryffindor-Potter-Ravenclaw-Bygate born

1927 – Gained Masters Degree in Ancient Runes of the Mages, Archimancey and its uses with Magical Creations, and Masters of Charms, Enchantments and Transfiguration.

1927 - August 3rd – Justine Rowena Helga Gryffindor-Potter-Ravenclaw-Bygate born

1927 – September – Takes up post of Charms Master and Head of Ravenclaw House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, under Headmaster Charles Fortescue.

1930 – June - Defeated Dark Lord Garland, aged 23.

Garland was over 2000 Years old at that time.

1930 – June – Received Order of Merlin 1st Class, Title of Grand Arch Mage, Membership of the Magi Council, and assumed Family (Families) seat (s) on the British and Gaelic/Celtic Wizengamonts.

1934 – Fortescue Dies, succeded by Armado Dippnet

1934 – Promoted to Deputy Headmaster

1944 – Justine betrayed by Callum Weasley, Justine is captured and Killed by Grindelwald, thus begins Feud with the Weasley Clan.

1945 – Albus Dumbledore, Assistant Headmaster of Hogwarts, Defeated Grindelwald.

1946 – Armado Dippnet Dies, Joshua becomes Headmaster.

1946 – September - Filus Flitwick starts Teaching Charms at Hogwarts

1950 – Minerva McGonagall becomes Head of Gryffindor House, teaches Transfiguration and Charms, alongside Flitwick and Dumbledore.

1960 – James Andrew Potter is Born, from Andrew and his wife Claire; Joshua's First Grandson.

1961 – Lennera (Lenne) is born, 1st Potter female since 1927 Also a Summoner.

1963 – Twins Julia and Jane are born – both Summoners

1970 – Julia and Jane start Summoners training.

1971 – James Starts Hogwarts. Marauders are formed.

1972 – Lenne Starts Hogwarts.

1975 - Joshua Retires as Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore becomes Headmaster.

1978 – James Graduates

1979- James and Lily marry

1979 – June – Lenne graduates Hogwarts and the Twins finish Summoners Training on Gaia.

1979 – Voldemort Murders Andrew and Claire, Moltres Mourns for their Prince and Princess- Joshua declares War on Voldemort. James named Heir to the throne.

1980 – July 31st - Harry Born, Joshua's Great Grandson, named as Heir of Ravenclaw, Bygate, Potter. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff-Garde and Moltera.

1980 – August 31st – Kirsty is Murdered by Voldemort, Moltres goes into morning for their Queen.

1980 – September 1st- Sarah, daughter of Jane is born.

1981 – James and Lily Murdered, Dumbledore sends Harry to Muggles, places wards so Joshua and the rest of the family cannot approach Privet Drive. Harry named (unofficially) Heir to the throne.

1982 – Lenne dies in Bevelle during the Machina War as a Summoner for the Summoners Army of Zanarkand.

1986 – Madain Sari attacked by Garland (who somehow returned) Jane dies, Sarah adopted by Queen Brahne and King Leo of Alexandria in place of Princess Garnet who just passed away, Sarah loses her summoners horn, and is raised as Garnet.

8

1990 – Julia dies giving birth to Eiko, Herb, Julias father-in-law dies not long later.

1991 - Start of Harry's 1st year at Hogwarts

1991 - September 1st – Story start.


	3. A Visit to the Dursleys

Power Beyond the Mind of Mages

Chapter 2: A Visitor to the Dursleys

Disclaimer: Do not, nor will ever, own Harry Potter, or Final Fantasy.

AN: On with the story!

-

Ravenclaw Estate, 15th May, 1991

Joshua had arrived back to his family estate only 3 hours before, and currently, he was stuck in his study with his head in the fireplace! He was not looking up the chimney, as there was a roaring _green_ fire in the hearth, it was quite possible that as a Red Sorcerer, Joshua was immune to elementals but, in-fact Joshua was just making a Floo-Call to the Minister of Magic for Great Britain.

Cornelius Oswald Fudge, in Joshua's opinion was a very power-hungry and self-important man, the worst kind of Minister, Joshua hoped that as President of Magical Europe, there would be enough reasons to remove Fudge, before Dumbledore could intervene, as Joshua had said it himself many times_ 'Never trust a member of the Dumbledore clan, they are too manipulative.'_

The Minister was been his usual and stuck-up self, not that Joshua knew this, he merely thought that Fudge was been deliberately unhelpful, for which is a crime, under Stonehenge's Law; If the Chairman orders (or asks) you to do something, you do it- this seemed to not be the case in Magical Britain; or at least with their Minister of Magic.

Joshua was going to Privet Drive, later that day, he was going to get his great-grandson, Harry back from those Muggles, he only hoped that Arabella had been jesting when she had said that Harry was abused, heaven help the Dursleys if she had not!

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, Scotland. 15th May 1991

Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin 1st Class, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont (GB), Supreme Mugwump; International Confed. of Wizards, Grand Sorcerer, was very annoyed, annoyed at Lord Ravenclaw in-fact. He was angry at the fact that Joshua could just pop-up out of nowhere and put a wrench in his perfectly planned gears!

Albus hoped that he could Convince Cornelius that Joshua was a danger to Harry, and bar access to him… These thoughts were all very well, but one thing that Albus forgot was that Joshua was both his superior and his Every Minister of Magic's superior in Europe.

The Dursleys House, 4 Privet Drive, same time + date.

"Freak! Go to your cupboard!" Screamed Vernon Dursley, Harry's Uncle. "And don't come out until I say so, and you can forget about any food at all! So maybe now, you'll think twice about any of your freakish ways boy!"

A ten year old, green eyes, black haired, small boy, felt himself get grabbed by the back of his neck and thrown - head first – into his –for lack of a better word –'bedroom', it was in-fact a cupboard, under the stairs and full of spiders and other insects. If the Dursleys has 1 bedroom and 2 children, it would be understandable but, with 4 bedrooms, no one can understand why a child would be made to sleep in such horrendous conditions, as there is only three in the household, other than himself.

Harry felt his shoulder crack as he hit the side of the cupboard, and the door was slammed shut the same time the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be at this hour!?" Growled Vernon, it was only just past 11 am.

Petunia answered the door, putting on her 'Miss Perfect' look thinking it was one of the neighbours, however what she found was a man; tall and wearing a Dark Suit, with a Crest of An Eagle and Phoenix combined on a background of Blue and Bronze, Scarlet and Gold, and Beneath a Crown and Crystal Crisscrossed by a Staff and Sword. He looked old, but he radiated power, there was a Rolls Royce waiting at the end of the drive, which meant he was wealth, Vernon (who was behind Petunia) gaped at the sight. This man, looked around 50 or 60 Years of age, but his dark brown, almost bronze coloured eyes, showed Power, Knowledge and kindness, but at the same time he gave across an aura, telling everyone he met, not to cross him, or it will be the last thing they done.

"Good Morning Petunia, I see you have not changed since Jameson and Lillian's wedding in 1980." Stated the Man, looking imploringly towards Petunia.

"Excuse me, sir? I do not believe we have met." Petunia stated coldly, as she always was when Lily was brought up.

"My apologies my dear, I am Joshua Ravenclaw, James Grandfather, and Harry's Great-Grandfather." Joshua answered, both ignoring the coldness of Petunias tone and amused at the shock on both Petunias and Vernon's faces, however, some of that amusement turn to anger as he heard a whimper from the cupboard under the stairs…

End of Ch.2

What do you all thing?

_**PLEASE REVIEW **_

K.O.V


	4. Chapter 3 Muggles Vs Joshua

Beyond the Power of a Mages Mind. Chapter 3 

The Magical War, Muggles Vs Joshua Ravenclaw 

_Last Time: _

"Good Morning Petunia, I see you have not changed since Jameson and Lillian's wedding in 1980." stated the Man, who was looking imploringly towards Petunia.

"Excuse me, sir? I do not believe we have met." Petunia stated coldly, as she always was when Lily was brought up.

"My apologies my dear, I am Joshua Ravenclaw, James Grandfather, and Harry's Great-Grandfather." Joshua answered, both ignoring the coldness of Petunias tone and amused at the shock on both Petunias and Vernon's faces, however, some of that amusement turn to anger as he heard a whimper from the cupboard under the stairs…

* * *

_ Let the chapter begin… _

* * *

Joshua heard the whimpers from the cupboard, the crying and sobbing of a child…

'Harry'… Joshua knew who it was, as the Fat Pig who was featured in so many pictures, honestly, **HE** had fewer pictures, and he was a Head of State!

" Vernon, who is that sobbing?" Joshua growled, "And **_WHY_** is he in a **cupboard**!?"

"Sobbing?" Asked Vernon, trying to feign ignorance "I can't hear any **freak **crying!"

The word freak made Joshua bristle, and his dark eyes, darken with unrestrained fury.

"**FREAK**!?" Screamed Joshua "**HOW DARE YOU DURSLEY! CALLING MY** **GRANDSON A FREAK**!"

Petunia fled the Living Room with a shriek, followed thereafter by the whale of a son, Dudley.

Vernon, at the sound of his wife's fleeing shriek, started going purple in the face, when Dudley fled, Vernon lost his temper. "**HOW DARE YOU FREAK,** **ENTER MY HOUSE AND SCARE MY SON!**" '_It is interesting how I was_ _invited in to this laboratory, sorry **house**'_

"I don't give two hoots about your whale of a son, nor about your giraffe of a wife! All I care about it my great-grandson, who is crying in that cupboard." Joshua stated.

Joshua started to stride towards the door that concealed the cupboard, Vernon attempted to rugby-tackle Joshua to the ground, but Vernon hadn't even moved 2 steps when Joshua vanished with a slight pop and appeared behind Vernon, his hand outstretched "_Sealus Totalus _1!" Commanded Joshua, Vernon hit the wall with a bang, and his body remained firmly against it, and with all the struggling Vernon made, the bonds just got tighter…

Joshua approached the cupboard door; it was locked with over 5 different locks. Joshua narrowed his eyes, not a good sign…

"_Alohomora_!" Joshua spoke, the locks unbolted themselves and the door opened…

What met Joshua's eyes was the scene from a horror movie, a scene that Joshua had never seen, not in the Magi War, not in the Wars with Garland, Grindelwald nor Voldemorts First War… Joshua had fought in the Magi war at the age of 7, as a Summoner, even though he was a member of the Royal Family of Moltres, he still had to fight, Summoners were more powerful when they were younger.

The scene that greeted his eyes, was one full of blood… a small boy that looked 6 Years old (who was infact 10) was pressing himself against the wall, as a survival instinct; Joshua had an idea why…

"Harry, what did they do to you?" Joshua's question was soft, and disbelief was evident in his voice, coupled with anger and sadness.

Harry's emerald eyes turned to him, daring to believe that there was someone who loved him, or would care for him.

"Harry," Joshua started "Would you like a new home, with your magical cousin Eiko?

Do you want to be away from these people Harry? These People who treat you worse than how our family treats our House-Elves"

"Are you sure sir?" Asked Harry, his eyes lighting up for a moment "I am a freak, no one wants me, and freaks like me should be put to death sir!" Harry said.

Joshua used some passive Legilimencyon Harry, revealing all of the abuse, and that Harry was brought up being told this.

"Harry, the only freaks here, are your aunt and uncle! You are not a freak; please do not say so, as you are calling me a freak as well!"

"How are you a freak sir?" Asked Harry

"I am your great-grandfather Harry, and I'm sorry I didn't come and get you sooner, I had to break a shield that Dumbledore put up around this planet, to prevent me and those from our Country of Moltres helping you. So I ask you again Harry, do you want a better home?"

"Really? You mean it?" Asked Harry, whose Emerald eyes started to sparkle.

"Yes Harry, of course I mean it." Those Muggles are finished; I hope they have wills. thought Joshua

"Please Grandfather" (Joshua smiled at the term)

"Of Course, Harry, can you stand?"

"I don't know" Harry answered.

"I'll warrant not, hold still Harry; '_Curaga_'"

The pain that was in Harry's body, vanished, only to be replaced with a small warm feeling.

Joshua lifted Harry up, and into his arms, marvelling at how light Harry was.

Joshua (with Harry in his arms) walked out of the door.

When he left the house he met a group of people that he did not want to see- Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Severus Snape and Cornelius Fudge, accompanied by Dolores Umbridge, and a group of Aurors from the Ministry of Magic.

_'Oh Dear,_' thought Joshua, '_this is not going to end well at all, at least though I've got Harry.'_

* * *

_ End of Chapter _

* * *

1 Moltresern – a Language I made up, loosely based on a variety of languages,

Sealus – Seal

Totalus – Completely / Totally

Plz Read and Review

Cookies and Cake to all who review lol

King of Vaypouria


	5. Hogwarts Vs Ravenclaw

Beyond the Power of a Mages Mind

Chapter 4:Magical War, Hogwarts Headmaster Vs Rowena's Heir.

Last Time

When he left the house he met a group of people that he did not want to see- Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Severus Snape and Cornelius Fudge, accompanied by Dolores Umbridge, and a group of Aurors from the Ministry of Magic.

'_Oh Dear,_' thought Joshua, '_this is not going to end well at all, at least though I've got Harry.'_

Chapter Starts

Lawn, 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. 

"_Lord_ Ravenclaw, how nice of you to have joined our country once again," Spoke Dumbledore "I am happy that you remember that do still have family remaining, that you have not _yet_ got killed." Dumbledore said this is no small amount of snide ness.

"Oh really, Headmaster?" questioned Joshua, "At least I did not sacrifice the strongest people on the Light Side in the hope of reforming a Death Eater or two!"

The Muggles, like Mrs Number 6 and Ms Number 7 were having a field day: Number 4 had been invaded by people wearing funny looking clothes and hats, they were also waving sticks around, this would made quite a story to tell at the next Bridge Club meeting Petunia was at.

"Now, now Albus, there is no need to get personal." Said Minister Fudge, knowing that if the two most powerful wizards in Europe started duelling, he'd have _no _chance to win come Election Day.

"Indeed," simpered Umbridge, "You must remember Your Lordship that Headmaster Dumbledore is incapable of making sure that young Mr. Potter is happy."

'_That I had already gathered, thank you very much.' _Thought Joshua, though he decided not to comment, and just glared at Dumbledore.

"Joshua, only I have the knowledge to properly take care of Harry, and I know what he needs!" Exclaimed Dumbledore

"That's A laugh Dumbledore, I don't recall you having children, while I had two, and four grandchildren, and 3 great-grandchildren.

Albus Dumbledore flinched as physically struck, which made Joshua's elegant eyebrows arch as he said "Why the flinching Dumbledore? You act as if I was wrong."

"You are wrong, I did indeed have children-" Started Dumbledore

"Who you undoudtably got killed alright, who was it? Garland, Gridelwald? Your pet cat?" Joshua spoke in a mocking tone, that rivalled Voldemorts in a duel, fitting as Joshua was about to manoveur into a Dueling stance.

_'This could be troublesome'_ Thought Arthur Weasley as he took in the stance that Joshua had adapted for use, and he knew it all too well from his fathers memory in 1944, the day his uncle was executed for treason to the Royal Family of Ravenclaw-Le Fay-Moltera-Gryffindor-Potter-Bygate-Avalon...

* * *

_Memory Scene from Adam Weasley, 1920-1975,_ (17th Head of the Weasley Family)

_It was June 5th, 1944 and news had just been spread around the British Wizarding Society: Justine Ravenclaw was dead! She was murdered by Lord Grindelwald and Joshua, Kirsty & Andrew were inconsulable... Joshua and Kirsty, her parents, Andrew, her brother... the three of them distraught at losing a daughter, friend, sister..._

It wasn't until two days later that he Secret Keeper was revealed: _Richard Weasley._

_There was uproar, Everyone was calling for his execution; Dumbledore, Dippnet, Slughorn, Malfoy especially, and that was only in England. In Moltres it was worse, the people had lost their princess, and they were out for blood; Lindblum, Alexandria, Burmecia, Cleyra, Esthar, Galbadia, all of them were calling for him to be executed pubically, and thats what everyone thought would happen... That was until people realised that Joshua Ravenclaw-Le Fay-Avalon was the defeater of Garland, they knew then, that Richard Weasley would not live, he would die at the hand of the Sapphire Lord, Joshua Ravewnclaw; Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chairman of the British Warlocks Council, and a Senior Member of the Magi Council of Stonehenge. _


End file.
